fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
NoCo:Lost in the Amazon
'NoCo - LOST IN THE AMAZON' WARNING: yaoi, NoCo, violence scenes. Noah should have known it was wrong, he did know it but he didn’t care about it. Now when he stood here trapped in the Amazon whit Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Courtney and the love of his life, he did know he should have followed his instincts. It al begins for two seasons ago, when he first came to Total Drama Island. It was there he first meet Cody, and Noah Fell in love at once. He had big problems to control his emotions from that moment. So he tried to be as big jerk as he could, to make his team-mates to vote him off. They did, but after he accidentally kissed Cody in the Awake – a – ton. When he leaved did he understand that he could not live whiteout Cody, so he was very happy when he came to Playa de losers. And happier when Cody come. Off curse was he worried when he saw that Cody was full of bandages. But, Noah took him up to his room and healed him whit his blood. Cause the blood of a werewolf (like Noah) has healing powers. As they were there Noah saw that Cody looked a lot at him. Noah felt the blush collared his face. (Thank god for dark skin colour) ,,Noah, it is something I must confess to you.’’ Then Cody said, blushing. ,,What is it?’’ did Noah answered then. ,, I-I…’’ said Cody shy. ,,I Love you.’’ Noah could not move. ,,N-Noah?’’ Cody asked then. He loves me? Noah thinks then. ,,N-Noah’’ Cody repeated. Noah took Cody’s head between his hands, wipe a tear away from Cody’s cheek whit his index finger, lifted Cody’s head so it was at the height of his face. He made their lips meeting. Noah leaned back on the tree he was sitting under when he remembered the first kiss. He smiled dizzy and happily at the brunette on his lap he leaned over the sleeping boy and kissed him on the forehead. ,, I love you and itforever. Back to the story. Two seasons later, Cody and Noah met up at the airport to the new season of Total Drama. The host Chris mc.Lein had decided thatthis season wouldgo all over the world, and that they should join. He called this season, Total Drama World Tour. Noah and they others get off the buss and to the plain. This season they were: Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Le Sawna, Lindsay, Owen, DJ, Harold, Cody, Noah, Ezekiel, Izzy, Trent, Tyler and Bridgette. And it was two new companeders this Season: Sierra and Alejandero. Noah dislikes Sierra immediately. She was too interested in Cody. She sat down next to Cody in the plane, even when Noah was trying to talk privately with Cody was sierra there. Noah wished he could just push her out of the plane, but they had not taken off yet. Noah thought of the hat he felt for Sierra. He growled and recalled that stupid purple-haired girl. Cody muttered in his sleep. ,, No! Sierra! Stay away from him, no-no-no-NO! Noah!'' Cody woke up when he yelled the last word. ,, N Noah ...'' he said and turned around so he got out his hands around the neck of Noah. Noah pressed their lips together. ,, Don’t be afraid Cody. He said as he left Cody's lips. ,, It was just a nightmare.’’ When the plane took off set sierra next to Cody and pressed him against her chest, while Noah sat and scowled jealously away, but relaxed when he saw that Cody was trying to fight the way loose. ,, I am soooo excited Cody.’ Sierra said. ,, joust imagine, you and I stranded on a desert islandtogether. Only two of us.,, help!’’ was all Cody answer. They should actually have travelled to Egypt in the first competition, but Chris decided to make it harder for the participants, so they went to the middle of the Amazon in the first challenge. Luckily, but also unluckily for Noah, it was in the home of his. In a place where the Los hombre lobo or: the werewolf peoples called: Valle del hombre lobo. (The werewolf valley) When they went out of the plane was the first thing Noah said: "ooh mother-fucker!Not here!!'' ,, Yes, its here: Amazon!'' ,, Listen mc.Lein. I'm NOT staying here!'' Noah growled back. ,, Hey, hey! Calm down tiger. You do not need to go completely bananas. We are here, and that's the case.'' Chris said as he tried to push Noah away. "You know as well as me that some tiger aren’t I.’’ Murmured Noah and stained teeth. Suddenly jumped it up a little fur ball from the trees and right into the hands of Noah. ,,Guaperas!’’ cried Noah astonished. ,, What are you doing here ?!?. The others stared in amazement at Noah. ,, do you know the squirrel monkey? Said Harold surprised. ,, Yes I do. Guaperas is my pet.'' Noah said, slightly annoyed. ,, How can you have a pet here when you're from Turkey?'' Said Heather sarcastic. Noah turned to her and smiled a sly smile. ,, It's pretty simple, queen-bee. I'm not from Turkey I'm from Brazil. From Valle del hombre lobo.'' he said,, what! Are YOU from The werewolf Valley?'' exclaimed Alejandero. ,, Yes I come from there, but the rumours that there should be werewolves there is not true. It lives of ordinary people there. '' Noah said as he patted Guaperas. And before a werewolf, lived there, but he has moved. He completed in mind. ,,anyway! said Chris. ,,let's begin the contest!'' ,,Great!'' Noah said in an I - don't - care tone, and rolled his eyes. ,, You start whit a race thru the jungle, to the Amazon River. Then you paddle over the river, and remember: watch out for piranhas! Hehehe!'' Chris said. ,, then you run thru the monkey - and - jaguar zone to the Valle del hombre lobo! Ready? GO! The team was split up to: team one: Noah, Alejandro, Lindsay, Izzy, Ezekiel and Owen. Team two: Cody, Sierra, LeSawna, Heather, Dj and Bridgette. And team three: Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Harold and Trent( Trent had come on the plain in the exactly same time as it took off, so he was in the show.) The three teams begin to run. On team one Noah run first, he came thru all the plants, and his team - mates begin to disappear behind him. Then he heard Owen and Lindsay scream. Noah turned around and begins to run back to them. There he saw his friends been attacked by three jaguars. Noah youmped out of the bushes. The jaguars turned around and saw him, standing there and growled to them. Suddenly he attacks them. He rushed forward and bit his hand into the front tended to jaguars, and pulled out its heart with a jerk. He squeezed it into pieces so the blood spurted on the other jaguars. They crept up cautiously forward towards where his dead species - kinsman. They sniffed on it, and ran away into the bushes. Noah began to lick the blood from his fingers. Alejandro, Lindsay, Izzy, Ezekiel and Owen looked shocked and repulsive to him. ,, What?'' Murmured Noah.'' Team two began to approach the Amazon River, but then something started to pull Cody into the bushes. Cody turned his head around and saw Noah's pet squirrel monkey. ,, Guaperas? WOW! You are strong to be so small!'' said Cody. He followed the little monkey into the dark, wild jungle called Amazon. '' The third team had come across the river, but had gone astray when they encountered two hungry jaguars covered in blood. Had all fled to their side. A little later, Trent, Gwen, Duncan and Courtney found each other, but the others were gone. Unfortunately they were still deep in the jungle. Meanwhile had Harold and Tyler come in goal, but with the hungry jaguars in heels. ,, Chef!'' Shouted Chris. Chef came up with a shotgun in his huge, black hands. The jaguars whimpered and ran off with his tail between his legs. The others came soon afterwards. With several jaguars after them.,, Close all doors! Plane taking off now !!!'' shouted Chris startled. All came into the plane except Noah, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Courtney and Duncan. All of which were on their way towards the middleof the Amazon. ,,Arrrrrgggh!’’ did Noah screamed when Cody, Gwen, Trent, Courtney and Duncan appeared from some bushes in front of him. ,, Noah?'' Said Trent confused. ,, Why do you have a tail?'' Oh no, I must have lost control of my emotions! Noah thought. He gained control again, and the tail disappeared. ,, What tail?'' Said Noah indifferent. ,, Uh, well it was a tail behind you just now. I must have seen visions. Anyway. Where is the plane and the others?'’ said Trent. Noah sighed. ,, I saw it fly away just now. It flew towards the sea, and away from here, which means that we are Lost in the Amazon. ,, We are WHAT !!! called Courtney. ,, We are lost in the Amazon.'' Noah repeated. ,, But it is surely not dangerous, cause you have been in the CIT. Courtney isn’t that right?'' Noah began to walk toward the east, where he knew from his childhood that there was a large tree, which fit perfectly into a large timber. The other followed him, and after about an hour they had found the tree. ,, Here we stay until Chris finds us. This tree is difficult for animals without opposing thumbs to get up. Plus we have a view that allows us to see it if there are some dangerous animals here.’’ Noah said to the others. They began to collect trees and foliage to the cabin, while Noah was looking for something to eat and things they might need. They worked 24 hours a stretch to be done, and in the afternoon the next day it was finished. It was a platform that was 10,94 * 10,94 yards long with a cabin that took half the space. And everything was covered with vines and leaves. They stood on the ground and looked up. It was perfect! They even had a large stock of fruits, berries, sugar cane, vegetables and spices. Noah turned to Cody, Gwen, Trent, Courtney and Duncan, saying: "it is entirely possible that we will to stay here for at least six months. So I suggest we form pairs, so we do not love quarrels. Duncan, you can request one here first. Duncan turned to Gwen. ,, Can I get the honour?'' He asked Gwen. ,, Yes. Yes you can.'' she said. And was immediately captured by a fierce kiss from Duncan.,, Ok! The next is: Courtney!'' said Noah. Courtney looked at Noah and said with a swollen voice. "You have the honour of being my boyfriend, Noah.'' Noah laughed and shook his head. ,, Courtney sorry but I'm not heterosexual.'' He said as lightly as if it were everyday fare. ,, You are not WHAT!'' Shouted Courtney. You're gay! Noah put his arm around Cody’s waist. ,, Yes, I'm gay. You have problems with it?'' said Noah and kissed Cody on the head. Courtney looked like a living exclamation point. She had completely gasped for air, and her eyes were wide open. Trentturned to Courtney and said, still in shock: "maybe we should be the last pair?'' Courtney buzzed up and turned to Trent. ,, Ok then!'' she said. That night was Noah on the platform with Cody's head on his lap and his arms around Cody's chest. WhitGuaperas sleeping on the floor next to them.They sat there and looked up at the stars. ,, So beautiful the stars are here.'' Cody said excitedly. ,,Yes, I know. I have seen them from birth to three years ago when we were twelve. But, I would not call them beautiful when you're here.Becausethe only beautiful to me, is you.'' Noah said dreamy. Cody lifted his head up and kissed Noah warm. ,, Thank you.'' He said. ,,You're the only one for me too. Noah sighed, Earlier he had decided to tell Cody truth. ,, Cody? He asked. ,, What is it Noah?'’ Said Cody. ,, It's something I must tell you about.'' Noah said and stressed all the words. ,, What?'' Said Cody, a touch worried. ,, I'm not fifteen years ... I am one thousand and fifteen years old.'' Noah said and looked away. ,, How ...'' Cody started but was cut off by Noah. ,, I was born in Valle del hombre lobo in the year 995 my mother was a woman named Ninfa, meaning nymph. My father was one of the last Werewolves his name was Rugido, meaning Roar. They got me after a year of marriage, and they called me Noé. A name from a person from a book the whites had talked a lot about a book called the Bible. When I was fifteen years old my parent’s was killed by some of the white one. Sins that day I haven’t change a bit on the outside. my name means Noah, that's why I changed the name, my old would have caught me. And known what I was, because it also means in the languish of the people in Valle del hombre lobo: The son of a Wolf. it did not happen any more in a long time. But I went to Europe, to find a new family, the year was 1914 and it was summer, though I was 919 years then, but I saw still like I was fifteen years old. I realized it was a mistake when I came to Paris, men, women and children ran to all directions, and big iron monsters, which I later learned that the hot tank, I could not understand what happened, I did not realize that I was come to the First World War. a man grabbed my jacket in the jaguars and turned me around, and when I saw that he had something they called out the British flag on her sleeve. ,, Come with me! He said. And I followed obediently after. He put me down in one of the big metal monsters, and asked me to sit down. We drove for a while, until we came to a huge building. then we began training. I and many white men trained, and were exposed to many physical exertion. and. I'm truly sorry for this Cody, it was not something I could manage! And that was where I first fell in love. He had long blond hair and caramel collared skin. His name was Трент.but as you know, I can only bite one person that should become immortal, like me, and it was not him. we had to go to war, and I had to use those weird clothes. they were green and brown, I would not even know what animal carcasses it was made of! I knew what I should do, and who as was the enemy, but I did not like to kill! later in the war I saw the male as my heart had fallen for, can you imagine what he did?! He raped a girl, barely older than me when my parents died. I saw red and shot for the full blast into the room, killing the male immediately. The girl I rescued went away from the dead male; she threw her arms around his neck of mine. And she pushed up closer, but I pushed her away. I cast a last glance at the dead man on the floor and said: los Dios me lo que estaba mostraba, un violador. The gods would show me what you were, a rapist. The girl looked puzzled at me, she did not understand Spanish. he First World War was over, and nothing more happened not because I came home to the Valle del hombre lobo. Then the whole village destroyed, and it was only jaguars and monkeys there. Where I met my first monkey friend, she was actually the ancestor Guaperas; I called her El Primero, which means the first. Later, had a son I called Tormenta, which means storm. After forty years died El Primero. Tormenta had one daughter: Ala (wing). Then Ala got a daughter: Primavera (feather).then Primavera got a son: Caballero. (Warrior) and then follows a series of several squirrel monkeys, and now it Guaperas. (Spunky) and so I moved up to USA. And two months later I come I the Total Drama show.’’ Now Noah had explained to Cody his whole life story. But Cody did not say anything. Noah started to rise, he was sure that Cody hated him now. but Cody got up and hugged Noah. ,, I do not care how old you are. You are and will always be my Noah! He said and kissed Noah's neck. Noah suddenly began to smile sly. He pushed Cody down on his back on the floor. Noah smiled at him and pressed their mouths together. Noah opened Cody's mouth and let his tongue enter. They lay there for a while and snogging. Suddenly they heard a sob. Noah raised his head and saw that Courtney stood there with tears in her eyes. ,, Noah? Y - you said it, you're gay!'' She said wound. She turned around and ran sobbing into the cabin. Later that day Trent had go away to find some meat to eat. meanwhile put Cody, Noah, Duncan and Gwen and ate. they had fruit on skewers that Noah had been fried over the fire they had on the ground beneath them. ,, Noah?'' Said Gwen. ,, What is it?'' Said Noah curious. ,, If you are from Brazil, why then do you speak Spanish?'' Said Gwen. "It's because my family came here from Spain for two thousand years ago, and since that time we did not have much contact with the outside world, so in Valle del hombre lobo all learned Spanish as their mother tongue.’’ Noah explained. Suddenly they heard a huge roar behind them. They turned their heads, and Noah jumped up and stood in front of the other to protective. There were seven large jaguars in front of them and two of them were covered by rigid, old blood ... Noah knew that it was only a choice. he made love he felt for Cody, hatred he felt for Alejandro and jealousy he felt when Sierra tried to kiss Cody, flow around the body, and he felt the changes ... the first thing that happened was that the tail came, then followed the fur and height, his fingers were converted to three sharp claws, canines grew larger and all the teeth were razor sharp, his face bulged out to a big nose, his ears were pointed and moved to the top of the head, the last thing that changed was the muscles, they swelled out, and his strength was indescribable. He got up at two and roared, a horrible sound, higher than some lion could perform. Everyone stared at Noah. He turned his head and said: "Do not be afraid, Cody, nothing will hurt you. He ran the jaguar, he skinned them and biting as the blood spurted. Suddenly he had lost control. He did finish with a jaguar, and turned to the people. His eyes shone red, and he got ready to attack.'' Noah ran and clawed at them, but they jumped away. All except Cody. Noah hit him in the middle of the chest. Gwen screamed, rushed forward and went over to Cody Duncan. Courtney suddenly came out from the cabin and stood over by Duncan. Then she saw Noah, and cried. ,, iiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkk! Whatis it?'' she screamed. "It's Casanova, also known as Noah.'' Duncan said sarcastically. ,, N - Noah?'' She asked, confused. Cody began to rise. He walked slowly over to the growling, wondering a little werewolf. He threw his arms around Noah's neck. He kissed it wondering werewolf. Noah remembered who and what he was. ,, Oh, my god! Cody! What have I done!?'' cried he whit the dark werewolf voice. ,, What's up there?'' Trent had come home. When Trent came up and saw seven dead jaguars and a werewolf who tried to bandaging Cody. He understand nothing. Where was the body of Noah? Had the jaguars he had sent eaten Noah? He hoped that they had done it. He wanted revenge. He wanted revenge for what Noah did to him in the First World War of what Noah had done to him, Трент!He remembered when he met the Spanish boy. It was right after he came to Englandfrom Russia. '' At the same time Noah finished bandaging Cody. Noah got up, looked in all directions for several risks, before he turned back to human. 'Trent' gasped. ,, Noah?'' he said, startled. Noah sighed and told Trent story, whether he was a werewolf, how he transformed himself and about what had happened. The evening was Cody, Noah, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Courtenay and Guaperas sitting and eat a dinner of jaguars, potatoes and vegetables. ,, sooo, Duncan said after a while. ,, who is the girl in their relationship?, that’s Cody, that. Noah said, completely untouched. Duncanlooked suspected on Noah. ,, I don’t think you are a couple, we never see you kiss.’’ He said. ,, oh yes? said Noah. And swung his leg over Cody’swaist, so he was standing over him. Then he pressed his mouth against Cody's. Cody closed his eyes in pleasure and divorced his lips, to let in Noah's tongue. Noah's arm slid under the back of Cody, and tickled his back, so Cody gasped. Noah moved his lips down Cody’s cheek,and down the neck. Noah stopped and began to suck on Cody’s neck. After a wile Noah's mouth left Cody's neck, and Noah sat down on the ground with Cody on his lap. ,Ok! You are totally gay!'' said Duncan shocked. Cody looked at Noah. But then he saw that Noah had fell asleep on the ground. Soon all were asleep. And dreamed their sweetest dreams, but Noah, his dream was not so cute .. Noah ran through the Amazon with someone in his heels, he tried but he failed to turn up. Suddenly persecutor away. Noah stopped, and breathed out. Suddenly there were some in front him. Noah looked up and saw that it was Trent, but Trent smiled viciously. ,, Hello Noah,'' he said cunning. ,, do you remember me?'' Trent’s hair began to lighten, the long, black locks began to be bright and a little longer, and his skin darkened. ,, no!'' cried Noah. Without knowing that all but he and Trent were awake. ,, Трент!cried Noah. ,, how! I killed you in the First World War? Трент grinned and turned into a yellow weretiger. ,, no, no, no!'' cried Noah. And woke up. The others looked puzzled at him as he lay on the platform as a werewolf. Suddenly they heard a strange roaring sound of them. Noah knew what it was and transformed himself into human again. ,, FINALLY, CHRIS!!!'' cried Duncan. Pilot sent down a rope ladder and Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Noah, Cody, Guaperas and the now awake Trent climbed. The pilot did a turnaround and the helicopter flew away from the Valle del hombre lobo, and away from Amazon. ,, CODY! was the first thing they heard when they came on board Total Drama plane. "Oh, no I had completely forgotten Sierra.'' sighed Cody. The purple-haired fan girl ran up and hugged Cody. "You're back! Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!'' Sierra cried and kissed Cody. ,, Sierra!'' shouted Cody startled. , why did you do that?'' Cody squirmed out of the grip to the sierra. ,, Courtney walked over to Sierra and said with a rancid voice. "He already has one, and I do not get it completely. But I can say it like that again you can just give him up. ,, participants! we have gained back some more, they can now meet up with their teams back to the team Chris is very, very, very, very hot coming now: Duncan! And Noah! To Amazon comes the team now: Courtney! Trent! Gwen! And Cody! said Chris from the speaker. Cody turned to Noah. Cody escarpment against Noah and whispered into his ear. ,, we will tell some of the secrets?'' Noah smiled and shook his head. ,, not yet.'' he said. ,, sacrifice. I mean contesters. Hehehe! said Chris from the speaker. ,, it's time to vote out a camper. Twenty minutes later, Gwen left the aircraft. And the day was over. No crying second smiled. Noah looked at Cody and it jerked to a bit in his mouth. Cody looked at him and smiled. In the next challenge did we cross a lake in Sweden. Team Amazon lost and then it was bye, bye to Trent. Meanwhile Trent cursed to Chris. Noah and Cody had sneaked away. Noah put his arms around Cody’s waist, and pushes himself closer. ,, now should Sierra have seen us eh?’’ Noah said and kissed Cody’s neck. ,,mmmm…’’ was all Cody could answer when he felt that Noah began to be a little hairy. Cody felt Noah’s strong arms around him and said whit a shaky voice. ,, please, Noah! Take me…’’ Noah pushed himself aw Ay from Cody. ,,What!’’ he jelled. Cody came closer. ,,I want you. ’’Cody whispered. Noah was afraid now. Suddenly the door opened, and sierra looked in. a half second later a terrifying scream filled the whole plane. Noah rand away so fast as his werewolf legs could bring him. He began to be human and run back again, but when he rand to find the other he saw a flash of yellow fur… ,, it’s true! I saw a werewolf who tried to eat Cody!!’’ sierra tried to explain. ,,yeah, right!’’ Duncan said. ,,and how should it come into the plain. It wasn’t even full moon.’’ ,, maybe it does not need the full moon to transform. Alejandro said, and looked '' Suspicious at Noah. Noah sat and felt exposed. But all he could think at on was Cody's words. He could not do THAT? Could Cody really mean what he said? Did Cody really want to…? No, he could not. Cody was only 15 years old, Noah was 1015 years! ,, I think one of us is werewolf.'' Owen said. ,, we should make a table. So we can check off those that have an alibi. We continue until we find it and throw him or her in the Amazon River. But we should not discard any of the wheat before we know who the werewolf is.'' ,,that is weary clever, Owen.’’ Said Chris. ,, it's definitely not Cody or Sierra. We know.'' Alejandro said an hour later. And crossed out the drawings of Cody and Sierra. ‘‘It’s all we know now. We’re down to eight possible werewolves. -Noah, I, Heather, Courtney, Owen, Ezekiel in the trunk, Chris and Chef.'' ,, do you remember how the werewolf looked like?'' said Alejandro. ,, well, it was dark brown, it had big muscles, and it was definitely a male.'' Sierra said. and ran through the of wrinkles in the forehead. Alejandro crossed Heather and Courtney away from the board. ,,now there are six again. Sierra, anything more?’’ said Alejandro. ,,no it was everything I got. Sorry.’’ Sierra said. Later did Duncan, Noah, Courtney and Cody sit and discuss what they should do. ,,if I tell who I am will I fell apart.’’ Said Noah. ,,but you will get back up again.’’ Said Cody. ,,do we begin to sing famous songs now,, said Duncan when he recognized sentences from the song Alibi. Noah bent down to the little brunette on his lap and kissed the brunette on his nose. The other grieved when they saw Cody drowsy smile to Noah. ,, you do not have to be so negative towards gays!'' said Noah, slightly wounded. Cody suddenly moved away when he heard footsteps. ,,Por qué estos demonios ahora? me tiro en el río Amazonas?'' (Why do these devils come now? Will they throw me in the Amazon River?) Noah said. But it was joust Sierra. ,,Hi. What are you guys doing?’’ she said effervescent. ,,Nothing.’’ Courtney said. Welcome to Russia!shouted Chris happy. ,, we will be having a special contest today. but first can you enjoy the Russian countryside as you eat some fried wolves.,, I think I stand over this breakfast.Noah said and grouted. ,, hey, it's Трент!'' shouted Sierra. ,, What ?!?'' almost yelled Noah. ,, Трент, that means Trent in Russian.’’ Said Sierra ,,Trent.murmured Noah, and looked at the young boy that went against them. ,, Трент! Noah shouted as loud as he could. and transformed more rapidly than he had ever done. ,, this have you had to wait 919 years! Your vicious rapist.'' cried Noah. Trent turned around and saw Noah rush toward him. Trent hurried himself to transform into the yellow weretiger he really was. Noah scratched deep into the chest of Trent. Blood was stained Golden flowed from his chest. Suddenly swerved Noah a big pain in the abdomen. Silver-collared liquid ran down his legs and Trent pulled his claws out of The Life of Noah. Noah fell on his knees in front of Trent. ,, Lo sentimos ... Cody ... Te quiero ... yo lo haré ... para siempre (sorry ... Cody ... I love you ... I will do it ... forever) he wispered. ,, adiós, mi querida''(farewell, my beloved.) ,,Noah!’’ someone cried. ,,please wake up!’’ ,,C-Cody?’’ Noah whispered. ,,Oh, god! Noah we have big problems!’’ Cody said. Noah opened his eyes and saw that all but Trent and Ezekiel stood there looking at him. ,, Hehehe!Noah laughed nervously. ,, why were you trying to kill Cody?Chef cried and beat his fist on the table hart. ,, for the last time I tried not to kill Cody.''Noah said, annoyed. ,, oh, what did you and Kody in the closet, then?''said Chef sarcastic. ,, we sneaked away, because this plane does not respect people like us! said Noah. ,, to 'what kind of people is it?'' Said Chef wondering. ,, Homosexuals.'' Noah said and growled. Chef looked like a statue, when Noah decided to leave. ,, come babe. we go.Noah said to Cody when Noah came out of the interrogation room. ,, we do not say that we are a couple ... we show it.''Noah said and kissed Cody on the forehead. they went to the first class. for now all shared the same room. Cody and Noah went to the couch and sat down. Noah put one hand against her cheek to Cody. and began pulling their faces closer. they sat with faces an inch apart. everyone had got used to them and stared. Noah pressed his lips against Cody's and leaned closer. Cody put his arms around Noah's now hairy neck. Noah put his arm around her waist denene to Cody, and pressed closer. he put his other hand on the back of the head to relax Cody.Cody mouth of Noah, but said only one word: "Noé! ,, Cody! WHY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sobbed Sierra. ,, I apologize sierra, but I love Noah.Cody said, while they tried to calm the sierra. Guaperas, Alejandro and Noah sat on the ground, Duncan and Cody stood on each side and Courtney glared from the corner. Trenthad been left behind, wounded in Russia. Noah and Cody sat on the floor, it was five yers sins they were in total drama, and it was five years sins Noah made cody to an werewolf. It was something Noah wanted to say to cody, no ask cody. He stood up and helped Cody up to. Noah knelt in front of Cody and said: "Cody, I love you more than my own life. will you marry me?''Noah took out a ring of white gold, with a beautiful blue stone i.,, yes, yes I will marry you!''Cody shouted happily, and threw himself over Noah. ,, you know what this means?''said Cody dull. ,, I think that, you should get it wished there were five years ago now, said Noah and kissed Cody. ,, Merry Christmas, mi querida, mi pequeño hombre lobo.’’(my darling, my little werewolf) Aj-san 20:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:yaoi